


Apples and Oranges

by batmans_attic



Series: Chaotic Good [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Occupational hazards of being a hero, Steph is bruce's bio kid, Steph-centric, Tim Drake is gay and in the closet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmans_attic/pseuds/batmans_attic
Summary: Young Justice AU. Stephanie Brown doesn't know what to do when she finds out her real dad is Batman, and neither does Batman for that matter.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Bruce Wayne
Series: Chaotic Good [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635082
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Apples and Oranges

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to Necessary Evil that explores my version of Steph and batfam dynamics in the yj universe.

Bruce never meant to bring kids into his life. When he had chosen Batman and all that it entailed, it was supposed to be a solo mission. That way, if he died in his pursuit of justice, there would be no one to leave behind. It was perfect. Then, Dick came along. 

That night at the circus, he had seen so much of himself in that scared, sad little boy that the only thing he could do was take him in. Dick had ruined his plans, completely and utterly burned them to the ground, but he had also mended something in Bruce that hadn't been touched since the night he lost his parents. The rest was history.

He hadn't expected his little boy to grow up so fast. He also hadn't expected to find another little boy who needed just as much help. Jason was incredible. He was smart, mouthy, and loved being Robin (an honor bestowed upon him by his big brother). Jason was also dead. 

After Ethiopia, Bruce promised himself he wouldn't take in anymore kids. Jason's murder was a cruel reminder of why Batman was intended to work alone. It was already too late for Dick, and Tim was different; he didn't belong to Bruce, and without proper training he would have gotten himself killed. 

He looked across the Cave at the young girl— _his_ young girl—and sighed. When she noticed, she glowered at him and clutched at the arms crossed in front of her chest tighter. She had removed the black scarf covering her mouth and nose when he had removed the cowl, although she still wore the gaudy purple uniform that was clearly hand-stitched. He would be impressed if he wasn't so terrified.

Bruce had known about Stephanie for a while now, but had never seen a reason to interfere. She had friends, she appeared happy, and she didn't need him to play an active role in her life. He hadn't known about Crystal's drug addiction or that she had allowed Arthur Brown back into her life when he was released from prison. Until tonight, he hadn't known about the connection between Stephanie and Spoiler.

Spoiler had nearly killed Tim with a brick to the head a few weeks ago.

His _daughter_ had nearly killed Tim with a brick to the head a few weeks ago.

 _Fuck_.


End file.
